


Salir adelante

by Kikinu



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Best Friends, Friendship, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pesar de todo, la vida no se detiene. Las horas siguen corriendo, los días pasando. Una semana se convierte en otra y antes de que se den cuenta ya han pasado dos meses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salir adelante

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhoenixGFawkes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixGFawkes/gifts).



A pesar de todo, la vida no se detiene. Las horas siguen corriendo, los días pasando. Una semana se convierte en otra y antes de que se den cuenta ya han pasado dos meses.

Kate llama todos los días a las tres y media de la tarde, apenas llega a su casa del colegio. Siempre la atiende Ted y la conversación nunca dura más de tres minutos.

Eli se conecta a Skype todos los domingos y entre los tres tienen una sesión, para no perder el contacto. Es la media hora más deprimente de la semana, pero no puede dejar a Ted solo en esa, así que lo acompaña.

Billy se fue apagando cada vez, a tal punto de que ahora apenas habla. Hace dos semanas que Tommy no escucha su voz y a veces tiene pesadillas en las que Billy se encierra más en sí mismo hasta que desparece. Se despierta temblando siempre y tiene que salir a corrercorrercorrer porque sino siente que va a estallar.

Ted... Ted lo intenta. Con todos. Intenta que los llamados de Kate duren más, que las sesiones de Skype con Eli no sean tan tristes, que Billy reacciones, que Tommy... no está muy seguro de qué intenta hacer Ted con él, pero sabe que intenta hacer algo.

Los Avengers no volvieron a molestarlos. Supone que eso es algo bueno.

 

Vivir con los Kaplan no está mal. Los hermanitos de Billy son simpáticos y sus padres parecen sacados de una serie de televisión. Está seguro de que los cinco podrían haber protagonizado una comedia familiar en Disney. Bueno, al menos antes de que Billy decidiera tomar los votos de silencio.

Tommy duerme en el mismo cuarto que Ted, en camas marineras. Es un cuarto pequeño, originalmente un ático, pero es mucho mejor que dormir en la calle.

Un día, Tommy se cansa de ver como Ted lo intenta con todo el mundo, sin que nadie haga nada. Mierda, que ellos siguen con vida, por favor.

— Oye, ¿quieres ir a ver una película?

Están volviendo de hacer unas compras para los Kaplan y Ted lo mira algo sorprendido. Es difícil luchar contra la marea y el cansancio se empieza a notar en sus hombros.

— ¿Una película?

— Sí, ya sabes, ¿esas imágenes que se mueven en una pantalla gigante?

Ted suelta una carcajada y Tommy cree que lo ha escuchado reír en meses. Posiblemente sea cierto, pero ahora parece una melodía que se le mete entre los huesos y lo hace sentir mucho mejor.

— Claro, por qué no. ¿Qué hay en cartelera?

 

El tiempo sigue pasando, las cosas ocurriendo. Un virus ataca Manhattan, alguien le declara la guerra a los X-Men, Johnny Storm vuelve a la vida. Otra semana normal en el pacífico planeta Tierra.

Intenta al menos dos o tres veces por semana salir a hacer algo con Ted, para sentir que sus vidas tienen algo de normal, para sentir que es verdad que ellos siguen vivos. Una película, el zoológico, la feria a afueras de la ciudad. Más de una vez pensó en sugerir salir a patearle el culo a un par de villanos, pero en el fondo sabe que no es una buena idea.

Las sonrisas de Ted comienzan a ser más sinceras y hacen eco en el rostro de Tommy.

 

— No soporto verlo así.

Está anocheciendo y ellos están sentados en un banco en el Central Park. Ted mira el piso y tiembla un poco, por algo que no es el frío pero que deja una sensación más helada.

Quiere decir algo, pero no se le ocurre qué, así que deja que Ted siga hablando.

— Al principio creí que iba a superarlo rápido, ¿sabes? Tendría que haberme dado cuenta que no iba a hacer así. Intenté hablar con él, hacerle entender que la vida sigue, pero no me responde y tengo miedo. Cielos, Tommy, estoy completamente asustado. ¿Y si nunca más vuelve a reaccionar? ¿Qué voy a hacer si se queda así para siempre? Yo... yo amo a Billy, no puedo... no puedo...

Ted se quiebra y Tommy lo escucha hacer lo posible por llorar en silencio, fracasando completamente. Nunca ha sido bueno en estas cosas, pero antes de que se de cuenta se ha parada frente a Ted y lo abraza con fuerza, como hace mucho tiempo que no abrazaba a nadie.

No dice nada porque no es muy bueno con las palabras, pero debe funcionar porque poco a poco el llanto de Ted disminuye, hasta que desaparece.

Se quedan abrazados un rato y Tommy no habla hasta que el nudo en su garganta no desaparece.

— Eres demasiado blando con Billy. Ve a decirle al estúpido de tu novio que reaccione si no quiere que lo dejes.

Ted suelta una risa amarga.

— Creo que nunca podría dejar a Billy.

— Lo sé, pero si conozco un poco a mi hermano, él te quiere tanto que definitivamente va a reaccionar ante la idea de que lo dejes.

Ted le sonríe y le da otro abrazo. Pierde un poco el control de su fuerza y Tommy está seguro de que escucha un par de huesos crujir.

— Gracias, Tommy.

— Hey, dame las gracias cuando tú y Billy tengan un poco de acción.

Ted se ríe y, por primera vez en toda su vida, Tommy siente que ha sido un buen amigo. Que es un buen amigo.

Es un sentimiento increíble.


End file.
